Particules
by Mary D. San
Summary: Une prison parfaitement hermétique et voilà cet humain insignifiant qui réussit là où j'échoue depuis des mois. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il me fera m'échapper de cet enfer...
1. Cellule

Bonjour, me revoilà sur ffnet sur un nouveau fandom. Un "Bienvenue" aux nouveaux lecteurs, un "C'est bon de vous revoir" aux anciens.

Et c'est parti pour un premier chapitre pour cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

« C'est cosy chez toi... »

Loki plissa les yeux en regardant l'homme qui était arrivé « chez lui », puis reprit sa lecture.

« Tu dois te demander ce qu'un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope fait ici ? »

« ... »

« Non ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas ici. » Affirma le mage en jetant son livre à travers l'hologramme. Livre qu'il récupéra d'un geste de la main avant qu'il ne touche le sol, c'est un livre précieux malgré tout, et il n'en avait pas tant que ça.

« J'ai quelques réglages à effectuer avant de téléporter mon superbe corps en plus de mon superbe esprit. Je me suis dit que je pouvais tester la première partie de mon expérience en venant te voir ici. Si je peux me téléporter dans cette cellule super sécurisée sur Asgard alors que tu ne peux pas en sortir malgré ta magie, je devrais pouvoir aller n'importe où ! » Conclut Stark en frottant ses ongles sur son Tshirt, créant quelques étincelles et faisant disparaître sa main pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes.

« JARVIS, on ajoutera les coefficients de friction dans le calcul de stabilité. » Fit Stark en parlant à l'ordinateur sur sa gauche.

« Bien Monsieur. » Répondit une voix robotisée.

« Stupide mortel. » Siffla Loki en balayant l'hologramme d'un geste de la main. Il eut le plaisir de voir le nuage de particules composant son ennemi se disperser et disparaître.

Le Dieu de la Malice reposa son livre au sol près de lui.

Des mois qu'il n'avait vu personne et voilà que le premier être doué de conscience et d'un minimum d'intelligence apparaissait. Et il fallait que cela soit cette fourmi insignifiante incapable de s'écraser au sol quand le Dieu qu'il était décidait de son sort.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Cosy, avait t-il dit... D'un geste rageur de la main, il envoya son fauteuil se fracasser contre le mur d'énergie qui le maintenait enfermé. De colère, il fit voler tout ce qui était contenu dans cette cellule. Tout, c'était vite dit, une table, une chaise, un fauteuil et un lit. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur tout en maudissant le monde entier et surtout ceux qui l'avaient enfermé ici.

Des mois qu'il cherchait la moindre faille qui lui permettrai de sortir de ce trou à rat.

Il stoppa sa litanie maudite.

Des mois qu'il étudiait le moindre millimètre de cette cellule qui interdisait tout échange de matière et de particule magique avec l'extérieur.

Des mois...

Et voilà que la solution s'imposait à lui, d'elle même. Sous la forme de cet humain insignifiant qui venait de réussir ce à quoi il échouait depuis des mois...

Loki commença à sourire, puis un rire léger se fit entendre dans sa cellule.

Il se redressa avec élégance et passa la main dans ses boucles sombres.

D'un geste, chacune des miettes de meuble se remit en suspension avant de se rassembler pour reformer les maigres possessions qu'il avait. Il eut un sourire satisfait quand le livre qu'il tenait dans la main à l'arrivée de son visiteur, revint dans sa main, à la page exacte à laquelle il était.

Le Dieu de la Malice connaissait suffisamment son ennemi pour savoir qu'il ne lâchera pas son projet tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

* * *

 _Sachant que la review est la seule rémunération des auteurs Ffnet, je compte sur vous !_


	2. Vaporisons

Merci pour les quelques messages reçus, et merci pour ceux qui suivent sans laisser de review pour le moment (en espérant que ce chapitre vous donne envie d'en laisser une!)

* * *

« Ne me vaporise pas ! C'est très mauvais pour mon teint ! » Lança Stark en apparaissant dans la cellule.

« ... »

« J'ai mis des semaines à réparer tes conneries. Mais au moins, maintenant, mon vortex est un peu plus stable »

Le milliardaire se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face du Dieu de la Malice. Celui ci était en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés, le dos droit. Même en pleine méditation, son éducation princière suintait par chaque pore de sa peau.

« L'enfermement ne te vas pas, tu as l'air encore plus malade qu'avant ! Déjà que tu n'étais pas un exemple de bonne mine ! »

« ... »

Loki ouvrit les yeux et pencha très légèrement la tête vers l'humain qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus consistant que la dernière fois qu'il était passé le voir, il y a quelques semaines. Dire qu'il avait craint d'avoir abîmé sa porte de sortie en le « vaporisant ». L'espoir d'une possible sortie de ce trou passait bien au dessus de l'agacement que provoquait cet insupportable mortel.

« T'as raison, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais déambuler au soleil à volonté ? Ils pourraient au moins te mettre des ampoules de luminothérapie, ça fait un bien fou aux zombies qui ne supportent pas les changements de saison. »

Stark se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, jetant un œil aux livres présents, à l'absence d'effets personnels. Les 4x5m de la cellule furent vite parcourus.

Loki plissa les yeux, ce cloporte était en train de comparer son enfermement pour quelques centaines d'années dans une cellule Asgardienne de haute sécurité à une dépression saisonnière dont souffraient quelques humains insignifiants. Une réplique cinglante allait passer le bout de ses lèvres quand il remarqua que l'humain avait détourné la tête et semblait écouter « autre chose ».

« Bien Jarvis. Bon Loki, c'est pas tout mais moi, j'ai du boulot. » Fit le milliardaire en disparaissant.

Loki referma les yeux, repartant à son occupation du moment. Concentré sur la magie ambiante autour de lui, il cherchait à comprendre comment l'humain, aussi intelligent soit t-il, arrivait à passer par la barrière qui l'enfermait ici. Pour le moment ce n'était qu'une « apparition », il n'y avait pas de réelle incursion dans sa cellule.

Cela ne saurait tarder, vu la ténacité de ce Stark.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que son visiteur ne revienne.

« Et Tony Stark sauve le monde à nouveau ! »

Loki détailla l'apparition devant lui. Il retint un soupir devant ce ton si suffisant, et se contenta de retourner à sa lecture.

« Tu ne lisais pas déjà ce livre la première fois ? C'est si intéressant que ça le _Gyl..fagin...ning_? »

« Je ne suis pas très riche en ouvrages. Et j'apprécie celui ci. » Répondit Loki en refermant doucement son livre.

« Et Loki, Dieu du mensonge se décide enfin à me répondre ! » Scanda le milliardaire.

« Encore fallait t-il que vous me posiez une question... » Répondit Loki sur un ton neutre.

« Touché... » Admit t-il. « Et de quoi ça parle ? »

« Il est question de la création d'Yggdrasil et d'histoires de mon peuple, rien qui ne vous concerne. »

L'humain fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis revint sur ses pas et se planta devant le Dieu.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Anthony Stark ? » Fit Loki en plissant les yeux.

« Est ce que tu pourrais me vaporiser ? Je pense avoir corrigé la fonction de stabilisation, mais le seul moyen d'être sur, c'est d'essayer ! »

« N'avez vous pas peur pour votre vie ?

« Tu as peur pour moi ? C'est mignon... »

Le misérable humain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Loki le « vaporisa » d'un geste rapide de la main. S'il n'était pas mort la première fois, il n'allait pas mourir à celle ci.

« Impeccable, merci ! Bon, à la prochaine ! » Jeta Stark en réapparaissant et disparaissant au bout de quelques secondes.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dieu de la Malice.

* * *

Voili voilà... Laissez moi votre avis !


	3. Pour une tasse de café

Quand la suite arrive, ça fait des lecteurs contents et une auteur contente aussi !

* * *

Quand Loki ouvrit un œil ce matin là, ce fut pour se retrouver face à son visiteur d'un autre monde.

« Que faites vous là ? » Siffla le Dieu en refermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de se décider à se redresser.

« Oulah, de mauvais poil Blanche Neige ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de 'boulot' ? » Demanda Loki, reprenant les termes que l'ingénieur avait utilisé une fois précédente.

« C'est mon projet du moment. » Fit Stark en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Il n'était toujours qu'une apparition, mais il se dessinait de plus en plus nettement. On ne voyait plus à travers, c'était déjà ça. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de porter sa tasse de café à la bouche, et remarqua le coup d'œil de son hôte.

« Yep, un Blue Mountain, provenance directe de la Jamaïque ! Un délice! Peut être pas aussi succulent que 'la nourriture des Dieux' qu'on vous sert ici, mais il vaut le détour quand même ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dieu, puis un léger éclat de rire.

« Ouais ouais.. Thor nous en parle tout le temps, de vos banquets, de vos alcools, de tout ça... Vous faites tellement mieux que nous, misérables mortels. » Singea Tony.

« En effet, nous faisons mieux. Mais votre culture a le mérite d'avoir une certaine,.. variété, concernant la cuisine, et les boissons. » Répondit Loki. « Je donnerai cher pour un café moi aussi... » Murmura t'il.

« Pas d'angoisse, Blanche Neige, le ptit dej va pas tarder ! » Railla Stark. « D'ailleurs il faudrait peut être que je me sauve avant que tes gardiens arrivent. » Fit il en se relevant.

« Vous n'avez donc pas compris. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Connaissez vous les modalités de mon enfermement ici ? »

« Une prison alien de haute sécurité ? Magie bloquée, pas moyen de sortir ? » Répondit le milliardaire.

« A l'isolement pour les 300 ans de ma peine. » Ajouta Loki. « A l'isolement, Anthony Stark. Aucun contact vers l'extérieur de cette cellule »

« Ils te filent comment ta bouffe ? »

« Je suis un Dieu, je ne mourrais pas d'un motif aussi trivial que le manque de nourriture. »

« Et ça ne te manques pas ? » Siffla l'humain.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Thor va m'entendre ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« La convention de Genève, merde !On ne condamne pas un prisonnier à la faim, encore moins son propre frère. »

« Il n'est pas mon frère. Et vous ne direz rien. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Répondit Stark.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il sache à quel point Odin a qualifié ma peine, et il ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Il semble que 'cette fois ci' je sois allé trop loin. Et puis, comment allez vous lui expliquer la façon dont vous avez été mis au courant ? Comptez vous lui dire que vous venez me voir en cachette ? » Lança Loki en dévisageant son visiteur. « En étant ici, vous désobéissez aux lois de 2 mondes, et même si cela vous importe peu car vous risquez peu, cette cellule ne m'est pas si désagréable. Il y a de pires prisons dans les 9 mondes. »

« Cela m'importe, on ne traite pas un prisonnier comme ça. Même une enflure comme toi ! »

« L'enflure vous remercie Anthony Stark, vous pouvez partir... » Siffla Loki.

« Oh ! Je te rappelle que tu m'a jeté par la fenêtre ! Et on n'était pas au réz de chaussé »

« J'ai même refusé de prendre un verre avec vous, et pourtant, vous avez survécu, les deux fois. »

Le milliardaire le dévisagea une seconde, puis repris sa marche dans la cellule, faisant des aller et retour.

« Très bien, je ne dirai rien à Blondie boy. … Bon, je repasse plus tard » Conclut Stark en disparaissant.

Loki souffla doucement, si Thor avait été informé, il aurait très certainement fais en sorte d'améliorer légèrement ses conditions d'enfermement, au moins un repas par jour et peut être même une ballade hebdomadaire à l'air frais.

Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'un bruit et un mouvement sur sa droite se fasse sentir. Il sourit en voyant ce qui était arrivé : une assiette de sandwich, des fruits, une tasse fumante de café et un message sur papier.

 _Je ne suis pas certain que les saveurs survivent au voyage, mais ça ne devrait pas t'empoisonner._

Loki sourit en attrapant un pomme et en croquant dedans, des mois qu'il n'avait rien mangé, cela avait un petit goût de paradis. Il ne mourrait pas d'un motif aussi 'trivial', mais cela lui avait sérieusement manqué.

D'autant plus qu'il avait senti l'ouverture fugace d'un portail au moment de l'apparition de l'assiette.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Un verre de trop

Bonsoir chers lecteurs.

Heureusement pour vous que je ne suis pas du genre rancunière car avec plus de 100 lecteurs pour le dernier chapitre et aucune review (je dis bien aucune...) j'aurais pu choisir de vous laisser en plan...

Mais bon, remerciez moi et ma grande mansuétude.

Je suis juste un peu triste de me rendre compte que quand on ne réclame pas de commentaires, ben on en a pas. Je ne demande pas un thèse/antithèse/synthèse/foutaises. Mais ne serait-ce qu'un merci, avec un petit mot sur ce qui vous a plu ou déplu?

Bref, passons..!

Je remercie juste mon petit mari pour son commentaire en direct live!

Bonne lecture à vous, et à bientôt !

* * *

Chaque jour depuis 15j, Loki recevait un plateau avec de quoi se sustenter de son visiteur de Midgard.

Il n'en avait pas besoin mais était ravi de sentir le fugace portail se former, et il arrivait peu à peu à en prendre le contrôle pendant quelques secondes, et le laisser ouvert, mais la cellule reprenait le dessus et drainait la magie à une vitesse exponentielle, elle en forçait ensuite la fermeture.

Mais depuis 15j, pas de visiteur.

Loki était en train de méditer, de sentir le flux de sa magie traverser la moindre cellule de son corps, quand une anomalie se fit sentir. Il sentit une distorsion de la magie l'emprisonnant dans cette cellule, puis un flash lumineux le força à fermer les yeux.

« Ohlà... ! » Fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. En ouvrant les yeux, le Dieu vit le midgardien. Il le vit tituber et renverser le fauteuil contre lequel il avait buté, il le vit avec une bouteille dans chaque main, il le vit le regarder avec un grand sourire et tendre les deux bras, comme on ferait à un ami qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Loooki ! J'ai ramené une bouteille, enfin deux bouteilles ! » Fit le milliardaire d'une voix bien trop enjouée pour être honnête.

Le mortel était là. Il était complètement là, pas seulement sa voix ou son image. Il avait réussi à passer.

« Vous êtes ivre ? »

« Non, Tony Stark, génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire n'est jamais ivre. Il baigne joyeusement dans l'alcool haut de gamme et reste maître de tout ce qu'il entreprend ! » Répondit Stark en titubant jusqu'à la table, déposant son fardeau avant que ses précieuses bouteilles finissent au sol.

« Comme la fois où vous avez uriné dans votre armure ? » Siffla Loki.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça toi... ? Enfin, peu importe ! J'ai réussi à passer ton putain d'isolement de merde ! » Chantonna le milliardaire en ouvrant une des bouteilles et en servant une bonne rasade d'alcool dans chaque verre. « A la tienne, et à tous ces connards du SHIELD et à tes connards d'Asgard ! » Fit-il en levant son verre et en le vidant d'un coup. Il s'en resservit un nouveau, qu'il vida aussi sec.

Loki dévisagea l'homme devant lui :démarche chancelante, les yeux explosés, une odeur d'alcool et de fringues sales inondant l'espace de sa cellule. Il fit tourner doucement l'alcool dans le verre que Stark lui avait donné, et d'un geste de l'autre main, il fit disparaître l'odeur désagréable d'alcool rance émanant de son visiteur qui lui prenait le nez et la gorge.

« Le si parfait groupe de vengeurs de Migard rencontre t'il des distensions ? » Demanda doucement Loki, cachant son sourire derrière le verre qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« Tout ça, c'est la faute du borgne ! » Siffla Tony.

« En effet... » Répondit le Dieu, souriant de plus belle. Il finit son verre et le tendit à Stark, qui se fit un plaisir de lui remplir à nouveau.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent assez rapidement, l'humain était déjà bien imbibé et le Dieu avait de la marge avant de ressentir les effets de l'alcool. D'un geste, Loki dupliqua le fauteuil sur lequel était installé son invité et s'installa en face de lui, les bouteilles entre eux deux.

« Malgré l'insignifiance de votre race, je suis assez impressionné par le fait que vous ayez réussi à venir ici dans votre entièreté.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin Rudolphe, hein ? »

« Rudolphe, Blanche Neige... Vous m'affublez de noms dont j'ignore la signification. Et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce à quoi ils correspondent dans votre esprit... »

« Tu l'as cherché aussi ! T'as de la chance, j'aurais pu te traiter de cafard avec ton casque à cornes ! » Loki serra son poing autour de son verre, cet humain insupportable le traitait de... cafard. « Mais Rudolphe, c'est plus joli. Le petit renne, avec ses bois. C'est la faute de ton casque ! » Conclut le milliardaire en finissant son verre.

« Et cette Blanche Neige est elle casquée elle aussi ? »

« Ahhh... Non... Blanche Neige, c'est juste une princesse brunette d'un dessin animé, à la peau blanche et aux lèvres rouges. Qui passe la moitié de son temps à roupiller... Un peu comme toi quoi ? Hey là, me regarde pas comme si j'avais tué ton chat, à chaque fois que je passe, tu médites, tu lis ou tu dors... » Fit Stark en pointant son index vers le Dieu.

« Il m'est difficile de trouver mieux à faire. » Répondit Loki, passant sur le fait que l'humain le comparait à une 'princesse brunette' de son monde. « Vous le savez, je suis ici à l'isolement. J'ai à peine une dizaine de livres que je connais maintenant par cœur. Quant au reste de mes possessions, vous les avez sous les yeux. »

« Heureusement que je suis là pour égayer tes journées alors ! » Fit Tony en riant dans son verre.

« En effet, vous apportez un certain degré de 'surprise' à ces journées. » Admit Loki en souriant doucement. « Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas ce que vous gagnez à venir me voir? »

« Moi non plus... » Souffla Tony. « Mais visiblement, je viens d'inventer la téléportation pour les humains lambda, y compris le passage vers des cellules sécurisées... »

Loki tendit l'oreille, la conversation commençait à l'intéresser.

« Ca t'intrigue de savoir hein ? »

« En effet. J'ai assez peu d'illusions sur le fait que vous allez taire vos avancées, mais je suis surtout curieux de savoir comment vous comptez repartir ? Y entrer, c'est une chose, mais repartir d'ici... » Fit le Dieu en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Il finit son verre et jeta un œil à son invité et fut à peine surpris de le voir s'endormir, la tête sur son poing, son verre à la main commençant à lui échapper.

Loki fit un geste de la main pour récupérer le verre avant qu'il ne tombe, et d'un autre geste, il mit son invité en suspension le temps de se demander où il allait le poser pour qu'il décuve gentiment.

Saoul comme il était, Stark ne sentit pas le mage lui faire les poches, cherchant le moindre matériel susceptible de le faire retourner sur Midgard.

Un téléphone portable, éteint, des clefs... Une pêche peu miraculeuse. Il passa la main 10cm au dessus de l'humain, sondant le corps, continuant sa recherche. Des éclats de métal, ci et là, ce réacteur étrange qui avait immunisé l'humain au pouvoir de son sceptre, des inserts de technologie par endroits...

Loki siffla en terminant son examen. Rien d'utilisable...

Il fit léviter l'humain jusqu'à son lit improvisé et le déposa sans grande douceur. Il avisa la deuxième bouteille posée sur sa table, la prit et porta le goulot à sa bouche pour terminer les trois gorgées qui restaient avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Demain serait un autre jour...

* * *

Puisque ça semble nécessaire, merci de me laisser un avis !

;P


End file.
